Deranged Wife
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Dr. Maxine Frank is a consulting doctor for one of the judges the comes in and decides on if another doctor needs to come in and needs to check on patients. When Kit Walker is admitted into Briarcliff she has to bring in a Doctor that deals with crazy people. But what is Maxine and the good Doctor hiding from the prying eyes of Briarcliff?


Deranged Wife

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Dr. Maxine Frank is a consulting doctor for one of the judges the comes in and decides on if another doctor needs to come in and needs to check on patients. When Kit Walker is admitted into Briarcliff she has to bring in a Doctor that deals with crazy people. But what is Maxine and the good Doctor hiding from the prying eyes of Briarcliff?

Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story Asylum, but I have it on DVD. I do own Maxine Frank though.

Authoress Note: I know I know… I shouldn't be writing another story. But I wanted to try to get this one written up for the idea went away too. I hope that I did alright with this. I am still kinda new to the American Horror fandom. So I hope that this story turns out alright and not too horrible. But this is what I came up for this American Horror Story Asylum.

Information about Maxine Frank, medium red brown hair, multifaceted green eyes, slender figure, has a large burn on her because he decided to burn her because he didn't want her alive any more, and she is only 5'4.

I hope that you enjoy this. Without further ado Deranged Wife.

 **Chapter 1**

First Look At Bloody Face

 _Present Day..._

"Just look sexy please." Leo told his wife as they stood outside of the large asylum that was used for the criminally insane at one point and was completely shut down, and it would never would open again.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Come on." She complained, she wanted to go inside and have a look around. She wanted to see what all the hype was about this place.

"You always look sexy. God, I'm so happy I married you. What are they going to do to me in there?" Leo asked looking up at her holding his camera close to him.

"If you stop taking pictures and come inside, we can find out. This place is amazing." Theresa said looking up at the building at it in awe still.

"You think we're still going to what to bang each other when we're 80?" He asked curiously as they walked up the stairs of the Manor.

"Uh, you better. Otherwise I'm going to leave your ass."

"Wait a minute. I'm the best you've ever had." Leo said boasting out his comment knowing that Theresa was pretty much pulling his leg on leaving his ass for some other man. He knew it pretty much to be true that he was the best that she ever had.

"Actually, there was this one guy…."

"Shut up. Shut up. You are so sexy." He said cutting her off not wanting to hear it. He didn't want to hear about her sex stories about her being with other men. It was a turnoff for him and it disturbed him when she talked about when she was with other men. He took one more picture of her.

"Come on. Let's go inside." She pleaded with him really wanting to go inside of the asylum, since she wanted to go and look around to see what this place was all about.

"Last stop of the haunted honeymoon tour."

"Better make it good." Theresa said with a grin.

The two of them kissed on the slowly crumbling stairs outside of the asylum walls.

"Here comes the bride." Leo sang before they slowly walked inside of the asylum.

Theresa pulled up the information about the asylum up on her cell phone curious about the asylum in its old days before it became a place so old and decaying and falling into ruin like this now. "Built in 1908, Briarcliff Manor was the largest tuberculosis ward on the East Coast. 46000 people died here."

"You think it's haunted?" Leo asked turning looking back at his wife shining his flashlight back at her as they walked. He wanted to know what she thought about this after all this is what she wanted to do for the honeymoon. Not his idea of honeymoon fun.

"They shuttled the bodies out through an underground tunnel call 'the death chute' We should totally do it in the death chute." Theresa said looking at her husband with a morbid smile. Of course she would think that it would be a fun thing to do, it was something that she wanted to do.

"Oh, my God, you are so demented. I love you."

"What are we going to tell our kids about the honeymoon?" She asked moving towards her husband with a smile.

"Tell them the truth. How we visited the 12 most haunted places in America and screwed our brains out in every single one."

"Or that mommy's a horror freak and daddy loves to make mommy happy?"

Leo hummed in agreement. "He does."

She kissed him on the lips. "Come on. Let's keep exploring."

"Alright. We got an hour before sunset. Let's make it quick." Leo told his wife hoping that they would get through this part quickly before sunset would hit them within the next hour.

"The Catholic Church bought this place in '62 and turning it into a sanitarium for the criminally insane. Legend has it once you are committed at Briarcliff, you never got out. Their most famous resident was a serial killer."

"Bloody Face. You know people say that Bloody Face was a married man." Leo said looking up at the wall that was behind his wife that had the wall decorated in graffiti with Bloody Face. "Say Bloody Face."

"Bloody Face." Theresa said posing for the camera.

Leo looked over out of the corner of his eyes and noticed something that interested him. "Theresa! You gotta see this penny chair." He showed her the shock treatment chair that was in the shock treatment room.

"Oh-ho." Teresa said with a wicked smile coming her lips as an idea came to her mind. "Tie me down."

Leo looked at he with wide eyes. She was really going to do this? She wanted him to tie her down and have him screw her in the chair?

"I'm sick, Doctor. Can you help me?"

He began to strap her into the chair. "I don't know." He removed her pants off of her easily. "You seem to have a very bad case of morbid erotica." He pulled his pants down and removed her panties. "Ready for your injection?" He slid into her easily.

A loud noise interrupted them from the moment that they were having.

"What is that? What is that?" Theresa asked looking around.

"I don't know… um…"

"What is that? Let's go see."

"No, no, no, no…"

"Come on. No come on let's go."

"You're killing me."

She pushed him off of her grabbing her pants and panties quickly putting them back on. "Promise I will make it up to you."

"No, you swear we're coming back. Promise me we're coming back."

"I promise. I promise."

"Okay." Leo said zipping his pants up.

"Maybe it's Bloody Face." Theresa said walking quickly down the hallway wanting to know what the noise was that had been made.

Leo quickly following his wife. "Maybe it's just old pipes."

"You totally put it in my ass right now." She said looking at him with a smirk.

"Wow."

"Oh come on. I can't see." She wanted to see through an access panel that was on a locked door.

"Hey take it easy. Take it easy." Leo said looking at his wife afraid that she was going to end up hurting herself on that door.

"What, you scared? Pussy." She said rolling her eyes looking at her husband.

Leo reached his arm into the panel on the door. "So tight. Oh, my god."

"What?What? What?"

He pulled his arm out.

"Oh, you are such a prick. You are such a prick." She said slapping him on the arm.

"Speaking of which…"

"No, I want to know what's in there. Do it again and I'll blow you." She said coyly.

"Give me your phone." He said looking at her lovingly.

She handed her phone over to him.

He stuck his hand through the access panel and went to snap a picture. He screamed loudly. He pulled his arm away and his arm was gone.

AHSA

 _1964..._

"That will be three dollars even." Kit told the driver as he held out his hand for the money that he had just filled the tank with full of gas.

"30 cents a gallon. You think because you're out here in the toolies you can gouge people?" The driver said scoffing at Kit.

"I don't set the prices, sir." Kit said defending himself. He hated the fact that the driver was being a prick to him. He really didn't set the prices for the gas here at the shop. He really didn't.

"Kids get a color book?"

"Yeah, that be Texaco."

"Come on, Jack. I just want to go home." His wife complained.

"Whoa. Drive safely."

The driver drove off.

"Asshole." Kit said shaking his head. He hated people like that. He truly did. There was no way that people like that should be even around and being assholes toward people that did livings like this. He closed the service station up for the day. He let out a sigh. Another day was done and he couldn't wait to get home.

AHSA

Kit sat in the chair smoking a cigarette letting out a soft sigh listening to the radio. He heard a noise. "Sign says closed." He gets up to go and investigate as the lights go out.

"Boo!" Billy shouts.

Kit scoffs rolling his eyes. "Christ, Billy! Trying to get killed? Do you know what I keep in this cabinet?"

"Look anything like this?" Billy asks holding up the gun that was in the cabinet.

"Geez, give me… Give me that." Kit takes the gun from Billy.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh,. Ooh. We just want to borrow it. Nigger try to mess with Randy's litte sister."

"Are you guys insane?"

"Come on Kit. We're just gonna scare him, come with us."

"I'm not going with you guys. And neither is the gun. So, just leave."

"How much is Al paying you these days? I hear you got yourself a maid. That's what I hear anyway." Billy takes a bite of a chocolate bar. "Mmm. Chocolate."

Billy and the boys leave leaving Kit alone.

Kit let out a sigh and shakes his head. He should have know that Billy would be causing some type of problems. But he should have not have tried to take a gun like that. Never once getting into it.

AHSA

Kit came home returning to his wife. "Something smells good, Mrs. Walker."

"I'm not use to you putting those two words together. But I like it, Mr. Walker." Alma said looking at him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So how are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good."

He slipped on the wedding ring he hid at home. "Let's do it babe. Let's tell everyone. Come on. We didn't commit a crime. We drove to Provincetown and got married. Your family, my folks… they should know." Kit said softly. He hated hiding things from his family and hiding things from her family as well. He really didn't like it.

"The world will change one day." She said softly shaking her head. But it wouldn't be that day. It hadn't changed enough that a black woman and a white man could be married.

"The world is wrong." Kit said with a sour look upon his face.

"We need to keep it a secret."

"Baby… it makes me feel like I can't protect my own family."

"The roast is just about ready."

"That's not what I'm hungry for."

AHSA

"I can't take… damn it... Oh, babe…" He panted as Alma looked down at him lovingly.

"I hope you like your beef tough and dry because that's what I want for dinner tonight." She said with a coy smile.

"The first course was delicious." Kit said with a smile.

She leaned down and kissed him . She carefully got up off of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

She slipped on something to wear. "To make you dinner."

"Okay." Kit said with a smile getting dressed. He saw lights outside. "Shit! Alma, you stay in the kitchen no matter what, you hear me?" He grabbed his shotgun and went outside. "I know you're out here Billy. Stop playing games!" He yelled.

There was a bright white light in the sky.

"Kit!" Alma yelled.

"Alma!" Kit yelled running inside of his home. "Alma answer me. Where are you!" He heard an ear splitting noise the windows shattered and the noise stopped for the second and everything went up to the ceiling including him and the noise returned.

AHSA

Lana Winters was a writer on assignment and wanted to get a good story on the bakery there. She looked at the guard. "Lana Winters from the Gazette. I'm doing a story on your bakery, and I have an appointment with sister Jude."

AHSA

Lana began to walk through the garden a woman that was mentally and physically handicapped came up to her with a rose.

"Play with me! Play with me!"

Lana pricked her finger with a thorn from the rose that she took from the woman. "Ow!"

"Pepper, leave the lady alone." Sister Mary Eunice said scolding Pepper softly.

"Oh, it's fine. She was only trying to make friends. It was harmless." Lana said, trying to defend what Pepper had done, was indeed simply harmless to her no less. No harm no foul to her.

"She's not harmless. She drowned her sister's baby and sliced his ears off. Follow me, miss." Sister Mary Eunice said leading Lana inside of the asylum.

"No! No! I don't want to go to bed!" Yelled a patient.

Sister Mary Eunice said leading Lana up the stairs. "Sister Jude calls this her 'Stairway to Heaven'."

"Leave me alone."

Sister Mary Eunice opened the door to Sister Jude's office. "A lady reporter…"

Sister Jude was busy shaving Shelley's head. "I told you I would come find you, Sister Mary Eunice. Brush yourself off, Shelley."

Shelley quickly got out of the seat. "Do you think I'm full of shame and regret for what I've done now, SIster? You could shave me bald as a cue ball, and I still be the hottest female in this joint." Shelly boasted in pride.

Sister Jude looked at Sister Mary Eunice having about enough of what Shelley was saying to her. "Take her to the common room so the others can witness her new found immaculacy. And next time, knock."

Sister Mary Eunice took Shelley out of the room.

Sister Jude looked at Lana. "Remind me of your name."

"Lana." Lana said with a smile. "Lana Winters. Can I ask what Shelley did? I assume you were punishing her for something."

"I assumed you were here to do a story on our bakery."

"Oh, believe me, no one loves that molasses bread more than I do. I toast it for my breakfast every single morning." Lana said with a smile.

"Shelley was brought to us having been given the preposterous diagnosis by a psychiatrist comparing her to a wood nymph."

"You mean a nymphomaniac?"

"Just more nonsense from the charlatans. That young woman is a victim of her own lust. There's no other name for illness is the fashional explanation for sin. You said your name is Lana? After the movie star? Now there's a train wreck of a soul. Jennifer Jones, however, there's a true lady. You've seen _Song of Bernadette_?"

"Oh, it's a classic."

"Yeah."

"But at Briarcliff, I hear you're the true star."

"Oh, no, not me." Sister Jude said shaking her head. "The monsignor, Timothy Howard. He's the real visionary. Sit down. You make me nervous. You know what this place was two years ago? A hellhole."

Lana took a seat at the table. "And I'm told the bakery was your idea."

"It was, but it was based on his philosophy. Well, write it down. He believes the tonic for a diseased mind lies in the three P's productivity, prayer, and purification. The bakery's just tip of the iceberg. Oh, we have such dreams for this place."

"Are all your patients remanded her by the state?"

"Not all. The monsignor's a man of charity. You know where most our wards come from? The ghetto."

Sister Mary Eunice entered. "They said to tell you that the… Oh, I didn't knock… I'm sorry. Sister." Sister Mary Eunice said softly knowing that she was in trouble.

"You were sent to tell me what?"

"Sent to tell you…"

"What?"

"The bad person will arrive any minute." Sister Mary Eunice told Sister Jude in a whisper.

"Thank you, Sister. Well, are we ready for our bakery tour?" Sister Jude asked turning her attention to Lana. She didn't want Lana to know that they were bringing a killer in.

"She's talking about the maniac, the killer of those women, is she? Bloody Face."

"Bloody Face?" Sister Jude asked in confusion.

"An eyewitness caught a glimpse of him leaving one of the crime scenes wearing a mask, which appeared to be made of human flesh. I heard he's going to be admitted here today. Is there any way I can meet him?" Lana asked curiously, she really wanted to try to get up close and personal. She wanted to try to see if she could get close enough to see if she could get a story on him.

"You're not in the least bit interested in our good works."

"Our towns in a collective panic. This maniac is decapitating women, three of them so far."

"I see you for exactly who you are."

"Three minutes. Give me three minutes with him, and I swear to God I will write an amazing…"

"Swear to God?! It's rich coming from you."

"People want to understand what's in the mind of someone like him." Lana tried to explain why she had wanted to talk to Bloody Face so badly.

"There's not a pious bone in your body."

"Where's the harm in that?"

"You're out of your depth, Miss Lana Banana. You want a story? Write this down. _Your killer is being turned over to us by the authorities until it is determined whether he is fit to stand trial."_

AHSA

Kit was strapped down to a bed.

"It's an ordeal, I know… our check-in procedures. Though, not a patch on what you put your victims through." Sister Jude said looking at Kit with unforgiving eyes.

"Sister, I didn't kill anybody." Kit said trying to defend himself. He didn't kill anyone, he really hadn't killed anyone like they thought he had.

"The guards have given you over to my care. Not for correction, but for storage while they weigh your fate. This is not a meat locker. Here, you will repent for your crimes to the only judge that matters: the Almighty God."

"There is no God. Not a God who would create the things I saw." Kit hissed narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your story about little green men? No, never will do here." Sister Jude said shaking her head.

"They weren't human. They were monsters."

"All monsters are human. You're a monster. I wonder… did her dark meat slide off the bone any easier than your other victims?"

He spat on her face.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." She said before hitting him.

AHSA

A woman walked holding her head tall holding her briefcase close to her as she walked towards Briarcliff. She saw Sister Mary Eunice. "Hello." She said in a professional tone.

"Can I help you Miss…."

"Doctor Frank. Doctor Maxine Frank. I am here to see Sister Jude."

"About?" Sister Mary Eunice asked slightly afraid of who Maxine was about to ask about.

"I was asked by the judge to stop by and see if a patient as fit for trial in the upcoming months. I work with a fellow Doctor. He will be the one assessing Bloody Face. But I am here to do the official examination of Bloody Face a Mr. Kit Walker. May I speak with Sister Jude please."

"Of course Dr. Frank."

"Thank you, Sister."

"Mary Eunice."

"Thank you Sister Mary Eunice." Maxine said nodding her head in thanks.

AHSA

Kit walked into the common area welts were on the back of his legs and on his back.

"Ass munch!" A patient yelled.

"Ooh, Sister Jude is on the warpath!" Shelley yelled whistling coming up behind him messing with the gown that he wore.

"Hey stop it!" Kit yelled.

"Can't make the welts go away, but I can make you forget you had 'em."

"The nurse already gave me a salve."

"A salve can't cure you like I can… in your session in the hydrotherapy room with me. I speak French… and Greek."

"Will you beat it?!" Kit snapped at her.

"He's mine. He's mine!" She yelled.

"I can't take this." Kit said walking over to the record player.

The French patient that was there stopped him in his tracks. "Don't touch that."

He touched it.

"Any one of them will sell you out. They get a piece of candy, you get another five welts on your ass. It's a rule. As long as the common room is open, the song plays. There's a rule for everything here. I learn them all the hard way, trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" Kit asked looking over at her eyeing her with a weary glance.

"Because, I'm not crazy." She said simply.

"Hey, Bloody Face, you're him right, right? You must be the most dangerous man here. I heard you skinned them alive. The last one, a colored girl. I guess you didn't like her color." A patient said punching him.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Kit tired to fight him off and began to beat him up.

Sister Jude came into the room with two orderlies. She blew the whistle.

The two of them broke apart.

"He started it." Kit said pointing to the one that had started the fight with him.

She looked at the orderlies and the two of them came towards him.

"No. No!"

Sister Mary Eunice came up to her. "Sister Jude."

"Yes?" Sister Jude said looking at the younger sister.

"There is a Doctor Maxine Frank here."

"A Doctor."

"Female Doctor…"

"You're lying…"

"She's waiting in your office Sister."

She looked at the orderlies. "Put him in a straight jacket and put him in his cell."

The orderlies nodded their heads.

The french patient looked in confusion. What was that all about and what was Sister Jude so concerned about of having a female doctor here?

AHSA

A woman stood in black high heeled pumps, black knee length skirt, black blazer, and white button up blouse under the blazer. She had white pearls around her neck. Her hair was styled up into an updo that was neat and proper for a doctor much like herself and a wedding band and engagement ring stating that she was married to someone.

Sister Jude walked into the room. "I do apologize for keeping you waiting Doctor Frank."

Maxine looked over at Sister Jude. "Is it always your intention on keeping your clientele waiting for you, Sister Jude?" She asked in a polite tone that was sweet to the point that made Sister Jude's neck hair stand on end. Her multifaceted green eyes were something different, who was this doctor and why was she here?

"Why are you here, Doctor Frank?" She asked in a clipped cool tone. She didn't like the idea that this woman was here.

"I was ordered by the Judge…" She began.

"The judge ordered you…"

"Yes." She interrupted Sister Jude. "I was ordered by the Judge to evaluate a Mr. Kit Walker. I work with a fellow Doctor Thredson. He deals with the mind better than I do."

"And why did he send you Doctor Frank."

Maxine smiled. "Because… the Judge thought that it would be easier to send a woman instead of a man."

"He knows that he is sending you into danger."

"Oh very much so." Maxine said with a smile.

"And you don't mind that he is sending you into danger. And your husband doesn't mind that you are being sent into danger?" Sister Jude asked in bewilderment that she was so willingly was going into a such a dangerous situation and her husband didn't care either?

"My husband doesn't mind Sister Jude… and I am use to the danger." She said looking at Sister Jude. "After all… I had to deal with a father who almost killed his daughter a few years ago and her maid ended up killing the girl's father and took the sentence. The girl was badly burned. So I know more about danger than a little bit."

"He is more dangerous than that girl's father."

"Where is Mr. Kit Walker, Sister?" She asked sternly arching a delicate brow. She wanted to know where this kid was so she could evaluate him. She wanted to know how crazy this kid was so she could then bring in Doctor Thredson in to take a look at Kit as well.

"You will be bringing in Doctor Thredson?" Sister Jude asked looking at her with wide eyes. She didn't want another doctor coming in here, it was already bad enough with one doctor in here and now having her here was bad enough.

"Yes, but I will be working closely with him on this case as well." She said with a smile. "It is something that we are known for Sister Jude. Because we make sure that the prescriptions are right for him and we converse to make sure that the patients are fit to stand trial." She turned on her black pumps and walked out of the room a smirk on her lips. She knew that she had unnerved the nun a bit and that was what she was there for. It was part of her job as a doctor. After all it was something that she knew. Briarcliff there was something that was deep going on in here. But she was going to make sure that this Kit Walker was going to go away for a long time for these murders. She was going to make sure of that. She walked out of the room and walked to where Kit walker was being held. She was going to ask him a few questions.

AHSA

Maxine walked to the cell that held Kit Walker in it. "Kit Walker." She said in a professional tone.

"Who are you, Ma'am?" Kit asked moving towards the door, eyeing her warily.

Maxine smiled a white toothy smile. "My name is Doctor Maxine Frank. I was asked by the Judge to check on your mental state on your first day here."

"Really." He said scoffing a bit.

"Yes, to see if you are fit for trial." She said nodding her head. "I am going to have to bring a male doctor in of course, but usually they bring me in first of course to evaluate on the first day when it comes to the male clientele." She looked into Kit's eyes and saw the worry come across them. He was fearful for what was going to happen to him.

"What are you going to say. That I'm crazy? That I killed my wife?" He hissed narrowing his eyes at her in anger.

Her lips quirked in a smile. "Killed your wife? Well, Mr. Walker… that is something that we are trying to figure out. I will be bringing my colleague in and he will be the one helping you out on this journey not me. But do heed this Mr. Walker I will be around." She said turning on her heel.

"Is that a threat Miss Frank."

"Mrs… and it's Dr. Frank, Mr. Walker. And heaven's no Mr. Walker. Not a threat. It's a promise. I work very closely with my colleague Mr. Walker. I will be around. See you tomorrow Mr. Walker." She said before walking down the hallway leaving him in his cell to think.

AHSA

Kit sat in his cell in a straight jacket thinking of his wife. He looked up when he heard food being slid into his room.

"Psst. Hey you gotta eat." The French girl said as she lit a cigarette.

"How'd you get back here?" He asked moving quickly towards the door.

"Kitchen detail. I volunteered. Here." She said putting the smoke in his mouth.

"Why are you being so nice to me." He asked as he took a drag from it.

She took it from his mouth so he could talk to her. "What you put out into the world comes back to you." She told him simply.

"So what'd you put out into the world to get locked up in a place like this?"

"They say I chopped up my family. You gonna ask?"

"Did you?" Kit asked tilting his head to the side.

"No. Did you murder your wife?"

"No, I'm not crazy."

"That's unfortunate. They decide you're sane, you're going someplace way worse than this."

"What could be worse than this?" Kit asked solemnly.

"You think it's bad not having a chair? Just think of the one they'll strap you into."

They heard a noise.

"I'll try to come back later."

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Grace." She said with a smile before leaving him alone with the cigarette and the food that she had brought him to eat.

AHSA

Sister Mary Eunice was with Sister Jude crying informing her of something that had happened. "He's gone. Willie's gone. There was a medical emergency last night. I didn't even know he was sick."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Sister Jude asked in a harsh tone. She usually was informed when patients were sick and why wasn't she informed this time that one of the patients were sick this time?

"Dr. Arden asked to have him taken directly to his wing." Sister Mary Eunice said still crying about what had happened. She felt so bad for not telling Sister Jude about what had happened. This should have never happened. It never should have happened this way. Normally she would have told Sister Jude right away.

AHSA

Sister Jude walked into Dr. Arden's office. "I demand you give me access to your laboratory." She said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"When the monsignor brought me out of retirement to run Briarcliff medical unite, we made a gentlemen's agreement." Dr. Arden said looking at Sister Jude with warey eyes out of the corner of them. It was true he really didn't want to deal with Sister Jude's harping at that moment.

"Curious, since only one of you is a gentleman. Please look at me when I speak to you.

"I'm not one of your charges, Sister, quaking in my boots. Do you have any idea what this is?" He asked holding a plant up.

"It's a plant. A little Elena." Sister Jude said looking at it.

"This particular strain of Alstroemeria has never existed before. It was created by bombarding the plant with gamma rays. It is an affirmation of the power of science of nature."

"Your little mutation doesn't change the fact that in order for this institution to thrive, I need to manage your operation." Sister Jude said looking at him with narrowed eyes. She needed him to follow her orders. Or a doctor that would follow her orders.

"Sister… if you could manage to stay out of my business, I'll try and stay out of yours."

"Let's discuss another matter: the patients, four of them, including Willie last night, have disappeared under your supervision."

"They died." Dr. Arden said like it was no big deal.

"That's it? Period? No explanation."

"Patients committed here suffer not only diseases of the mind, but also of the body."

"Where are the bodies?"

"Cremated. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Cause of death documented in their death certificates."

"I find it interesting that all of the patients that died since you've been here, none have family. No one to grieve or to ask questions. I think you're lying. And in time, whatever it is you're hiding will come to see the light of day. I've dealt with bigger monsters than you, Doctor. Let me give you fair warning. I'll always win against the patriarchal male."

"Bully for you." Dr Arden said rolling his eyes. He knew that she was so full of herself thinking that she was going to win over him.

AHSA

Lana looked at her girlfriend."I'm telling you, Wendy, that battle-axe has secrets. Under all that piousness and fidelity… there's a real darkness. Getting high before dinner?"

"Friends Makes your food taste better. If your gut says there's a story, then there is. Blow the lid of the place like Maisel did with 'Bedlam 1946'. Get yourself a Pulitzer. Problem is… your editor won't let you do it." Wendy said shaking her head.

"Emmerman's an asshole. He thinks that Canada geese leaving Chicopee a monty early is a column 'A' Story, and he wants me to write the cooking column." Lana said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Your cooking is horrible." Wendy pointed out to her girlfriend.

"Why do you think I never eat it? I'm not doing this for Emmerman. I write it on my own, and I get it out to _Life_ or _Look_. This is my shot."

"I know, baby, and I am behind you 100%. If you need to take some time off to get this story done, I want you to do it."

Lana went to lean in to kiss Wendy and Wendy avoided her.

"The blinds are open." Wendy complained.

"No one can see. The pot's making you paranoid."

"You think the PTA is going to be cool if they find out a dyke is teaching little Bobby and Suzie science? I mean, I have to fight to get evolution on the curriculum."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

They shared a kiss quickly.

"Anything I do in my life, I can do because you love me."

"I know, baby. So how are you gonna get in?" Wendy asked looking at her girlfriend curiously.

AHSA

Sister Jude had made a meal of coq au vin for her Monsignor Timothy Howard. She wore underneath her habit a lacy red slip and perfume. "Hail, Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death." She said softly before meeting up with Timothy Howard at the dinner table to eat with him.

"You are a rara avis, Sister Jude." Monsignor Howard said looking at her with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Sister Jude asked looking at him.

"It means 'rare bird'. In Latin."

"And it's a compliment or a criticism?" She asked looking at him.

"It's a compliment. Most women of the cloth feel they have to deny all sensory life when they take their vows." He said pouring a glass of wine for her trying to offer it to her.

"No."She said to him shaking her head. "I've renounced spirits."

"Are you sure? Your cooking reveals an almost decadent palate."

"Decadent. Is that a subtle reprimand, Father?"

"Oh you know me better than that. I always say what I mean. I'd appreciate the same from you."

"As usual, you've seen right through me, Father. When you put me in charge here, I thought your faith in me was based on our mutually shared vision of madness as a spiritual crisis, an absence of God."

"That remains true."

"I want to know where you found… Dr. Arden. He is not a man of God. Dr. Frank would be a better Dr. than him."

"The Church approved him. He was sent her by people better equipped to judge his godliness than you. And who is this Dr. Frank you speak of?"

"Say what you will, your rare bird has a nose for rodents." Sister Jude said looking at him. "She is a doctor that had come to check on a patient to see if he is fit for trial.

"You mustn't be so fearful. It was God, after all, who created both science and Heaven. God put the idea in a doctor's head to create the antibiotic that cured tuberculosis. These are amazing times, if you just look at it in another light. A female doctor? They weren't afraid of sending her in to see a man that killed many women?"

"There is no other light." Sister Jude said shaking her head. "I suppose not. But I suppose she knew what she was doing. She is bringing one of her colleagues into assess him more later."

"We're literally almost on the moon. Our dear departed John F. Kennedy, a Catholic, was elected President. This is a time when anything can happen, if someone wants it enough." He nodded his head with her explanation of the woman doctor being there in their institution.

"But what on earth do we want, if not to save souls?"

"Here's… what I want. I want this institution to become a place of such promise and renown that we are asked to be Cardinal of New York."

"We?" Sister Jude asked looking at him in confusion.

"Wherever I go, you go. You're my right hand. You'll become Mother superior, overseeing thousands of nuns who will address you as Reverend Mother. And then, with God and you by my side… I see no reason why I couldn't ascend to the office of first Anglo-American Pope. You'd enjoy Rome. Wouldn't you, Sister? I need you to be a team player. The doctor needs full oversight of his domain. You… look after yours."

AHSA

Dr. Arden went to Kit's cell.

"Grace?" Kit asked it confusion. "Ah…"

"All right, son. You shouldn't be locked in here. Not when there's so much to do." He injected him with something.

AHSA

 _Present Day…_

Theresa tied a tourniquet onto her husband's arm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Am I bleeding out?" He asked his words slurring slightly.

"We got to get you back into town. It's only five miles away. Leo! Leo? Don't fall asleep. Come on baby. Can you make it to the car?" She tried to drag him. "Come on… Oh! Where's your phone?" She tried to drag him some more. "is that in your car? Leo! Okay, I'll be right back." She runs to get his phone, but finds that every exit locked and barred.

AHSA

 _1964…_

Dr. Arden rolled Kit into one of his therapy rooms. "Hello, Mr. Walker. I'm Dr. Arthur Arden. I run this institution."

"I thought Sister Jude ran this place."

Dr. Arden hummed at the thought. "So she does. There was a time when a fanatic like Sister Jude could have had me thrown in prison for my ideas, tortured. Maybe even castrated like Brother Abelard. These are not the MIddle Ages, no matter how tightly the good sister and her brood try to hold to their fairy tale. No. This is my time now. The time of science." Dr. Arden told Kit looking down at him. "I hope you don't mind if I don't use anesthetic. It interferes with my readings."

AHSA

"Hey, Lady!"

Lana continued to walk down the hall and ran into a male orderly being serviced by Shelley.

The employee was shocked getting caught. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I guess you better report me then." Lana said with a smirk. "Unless nobody saw anything." SHe looked to Shelley. "I'm sorry about your hair. Is this where they're keeping the maniac?"

"Which one?" Shelley asked looking into Lana's eyes.

"Kit Walker."

"No, he misbehaved. They took him to solitary. He'll have to play with himself for a while."

"Solitary? Where's that?"

They hear a noise.

Lana quickly hid in an empty cell.

Sister Jude inspected the halls. "Alfred, get your hands out of your pants."

AHSA

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kit asked looking at Dr. Arden. "Dr. Frank said that she was going to be over seeing things."

"The devil doesn't reside in hell, Mr. Walker. He lives right here in the front gyrus. The occipital lobes. Inside those beautiful brains lies the secret to understanding the darkness of the human psyche. And ten of them put together are not as dark as what resides right here, in this cute, blonde melon. And Dr. Frank. Never heard of him."

"Her… it's a her."

"Female Doctor?" Dr. Arden said scoffing a bit. "She is probably a loon then. Not a good doctor." He shook his head. "Victim was found naked. Preliminary findings indicate that the skinning occurred while the victim was still breathing. You sliced her from the feet up. What did you do with the skin? I'm not here to pass judgement, Mr. Walker. I'm merely interest in methodology." He noticed something on Kit's neck. "Hello. What's this." He pushed on it lightly. "Way to hard to be a tumor." He grabbed a scalpel and sliced Kit's neck open pulling the thing out of Kit's neck which was a microchip. It immediately sprouted legs and crawled away.

AHSA

Lana looked into the cell that was in solitary. "Mr. Walker? Mr. Walker?" She was grabbed by a large arm.

AMHA

"You've put everything at risk. Everything. Our reputation, the life's work of our great monsignor, all his future dreams." Sister Jude said, scolding Sister Mary Eunice.

"I used bad judgement, Sister." Sister Mary Eunice said in a soft voice, she didn't think that it was a bad idea to have Lana right there in the ward.

"Bad judgement? Like eating too much cake? Is that what you mean, sister?"

"Miss Winters got me very confused."

"Maybe the sin is mine. Maybe my faith in you was nothing but the sin of pride."

"No, you're not a sinner, Sister."

"I favored you. I coddled you. I refused to see what others saw. When they said you were stupid, I said no, simply, you were more pure than others."

"It's not big enough, Sister." She grabbed a larger cane from the closet and handed it to Sister Jude. "Punish me, Sister, please. I'm so weak and stupid, Sister. Stupid dummy."

"Stand up and get out. I don't have time for this." Sister Jude snapped at Sister Mary Eunice. She didn't have time to punish her. She had to find Lana Winters before Lana made a mess of things. That was the last thing that she needed a mess of things here of her ward that they had worked so hard to make together.

"Too good to me, Sister."

"If I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I'll cane you bloody." Sister Jude scolded her.

AHSA

Lana woke up strapped to a bed with a head brace.

Sister Jude looked down at her. "You're awake. I'm so relieved."

"What's going on?"

"You had an accident." Sister Jude explained to her in a soothing tone.

"Something attacked me.

"You writers, with your very fertile imaginations. You took a tumble."

"Get me out of this thing." Lana pleaded with Sister Jude.

"No, no. You mustn't move. You've got a long recovery ahead of you."

"You can't keep me here."

"No?" Sister Jude asked looking at her.

"There are people who will come looking for me."

"Do you think so?"

AHSA

"You said she was hurt?" Wendy said looking at Sister Jude in concern.

"While trespassing. You and Miss Winters have a charming home here, Miss Paisa, very cozy." Sister Jude said with a tight smile.

"I need to see her."

"But surely, you're not her family." Sister Jude said looking at Wendy with narrowed eyes. Who was this Wendy woman to Lana.

"Lana's parents don't speak to her anymore. I.. I'm practically family. We're very close."

"Are you now?"

"Like sisters." Wendy said nodding her head.

"But point in fact, you're not sisters, are you, Miss Paisa? I mean, you have no legal standing."

"I have a moral standing."

"Moral? There's an interesting word. You're a… spinster, school teacher, I take it?"

"I teach the third grade."

"Oh, I admire that. The molding of young minds is a sacred charge. You would never intentionally do anything to put these precious youngsters at risk?"

"Of course not." Wendy said shaking her head.

"So when you agreed to room with Miss Winters, you couldn't possibly have been aware of her…. inversion?"

"Inversion?" Wendy asked in confusion.

AHSA

"I mean, you would never intentionally expose these little angels to a homosexual, would you? We both know what that so-called monster in the closet really is, don't we, Miss Winters? That's why you've come. Because something in you knew that you needed help."

AHSA

"Are you threatening me, Sister?"

"It is I who have been threatened, young woman. Your friend gained access to my facility under false pretenses. SHe had no interest in our bakery. She wanted an inside look into a mental ward, and I intend to see that she gets it."

"You can't do this."

"Oh, yes, I can. I can do it either by exposing the shenanigans that took place in this love nest, or I can do it discreetly. She will, of course, receive the finest of care."

"I have no legal standing."

"You are a respecting member of this community, at least for now. Your sworn statement along with our professional diagnosis is more than enough for a friendly judge to remand Miss Winters into my custody. It's a small town. A scandal will work just as well. You'll be ruined. You'll never step into a classroom again."

"Wait! Wait!" Wendy quickly signed the papers. She really didn't want to lose her job because of what Sister Jude knew.

AHSA

"We're going to slay that monster together… you and I. MOrning devotionals are at six a.m. sharp. No exceptions." Sister Jude said looking at Lana.

"No! Let me out of here!"

Sister Jude began to walk out the door.

"Come back here you, bitch!"

"Chin up. We're gonna get you cured."

"Help me!"

Sister Jude shut the door. She looked at Sister Mary Eunice who came up to her. "Did you manage it?"

"Yes, Sister Jude." She said showing the keys to the men's ward to Sister Jude.

"Help me!" Lana yelled.

"Thou shalt not steal."

"Well, hopefully, that's the only commandment you had to break in order to get these." Sister Jude said looking at Sister Mary Eunice.

"Come back here!" Lana yelled again.

AHSA

Sister Jude came into the room where she thought that Dr. Arden had been doing something, but finds him cleaning it instead.

"Ah, Sister Jude. Come to lend a hand?" He asked coyly.

"What's going on in here?" She asked in confusion. Why was he cleaning in here? Was something living in here and he was trying to cover it up?

"Just a little spring cleaning." Dr. Arden said with a coy smile coming onto his lips.

"That odor… what is it?" She said covering her nose.

"Disinfectant. Standard sanitary procedure. Cleanliness is, after all, next to godlessness."

"Something's been living in here."

"That's absurd. This room has been closed up for years. I'm in need of some extra storage space. I think this will do quite nicely."

"Don't think you can pull one over on me, Doctor. I'll ferret it out. Whatever it is you're up to."

"A ferret. Delightful creature. I used to keep one as a pet. Until it me, and I broke its neck. You brought me my keys? Thank you." He took the keys from Sister Jude.

"You may think my mind is closed, Doctor, but my eyes are open, I promise you. You hear me?"

AHSA

Maxine came home dropping her work bag by the door. "Darling I'm home."

"I'm in the bedroom." He husband called out to her.

Maxine slipped her coat off that she wore along with her blazer. She hung them up on the hangers before walking towards their bedroom. "I met your new patient today."

"Oh?"

"I think Bloody Face is going to be a hard one to crack."

"Is he now."

She opened the door to their room. "Yes I most certainly think he is going to be a hard one to crack."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips."Oh I do love the hard ones."

"I know you do baby. I know you do."

ASHA

 _Today…_

Leo slowly was bleeding out on the asylum floor as his wife was looking for a way out.

Theresa turns a corner and ran into Bloody Face who was holding an ice pick.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I found it a bit hard to add Maxine into this but I did try my hardest to add it. I took a few parts out of it because I thought that they weren't really needed. But you will see why I have the parts with Leo and Theresa in. It will be all explained later on in the story as it goes on. Please let me know what you think. I hope that I will have the next chapter up soon. I am working on whichever story tickles my muse at this point. I am not sure why it is coming to that it is actually bothering me. It really does bother me a lot now. But please review and let me know what you think. I apologize for this chapter being so long. I promise that they won't be this long. I usually like shorter chapters when the series aren't long in episode wise. But I might just do it this way. I'm not sure yet. Until next time.


End file.
